The Maiden's Mallady
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic fantasy. Sexual content. A short love story between The Fair Lady and a young Hero who only wishes to rejuvenate his beloved.


The knowledge and power that his research provided had proven invaluable. Robert had hastily synthesized his painstakingly obtained research with the treasure cache of ancient, arcane wisdom and equipment he had discovered on his grand quest, consulting what experts he knew to advance his study. After weeks of adventuring and experimenting, the young man had wiped away his tears of joy and clutched his ultimate creation closely to his bosom inside of his sturdy, weather faded tent. For now, the heroic man would rest and recuperate from his extended period of insomnia and exhaustion, relieving his body of the burdens he shouldered upon himself for the sake of his success. His cries of accomplishment rang out through Firelink Shrine, and when all was tranquil Robert realized that his throat had gone raw from his celebratory cheers. Smiling, the man safely set away his research equipment and slid into his cot, instantly falling asleep with a warm smile etched onto his drowsy face.

Robert was of average height, and was built slender. His rigorous questing and adventuring had defined and sculpted his fair-skinned body, however his build was not bulky or cumbersome. Robert was in his early twenties, and possessed a head of shaggy, short hair colored burning brown. The young hero possessed dark-gray eyes which could both figuratively freeze and smolder with a single, drawn out gaze. Robert's facial features were soft, yet also masculine, which granted his youthful face a handsome look. Robert's personality was aggressive yet friendly, with a charming and boyish aura. The educated young man had forgotten a lot of his past, a side effect of whatever cruel forces has plagued his scattering mind when he spent his dark days within the asylum. As of the moment, Robert was quite sane and strong of both body and mind, and he tried to cherish his young, energetic life as much as he could despite dying and respawning an innumerable amount of times.

Waking up in the late hours of the morning, Robert checked over his mystical inventory to take stock. Robert's usual adventuring apparel consisted of Havel's leggings, the torso and sleeve armor of a Silver Knight, and a hood or Elite Knight helm. Robert was very affectionate of his shield: the legendary one of Artorius the Abysswalker, a well respected and lovely item which Robert felt honored to possess. Robert preferred wielding a Black Knight greatsword or the mighty blade Zweihander in his sword arm, alternating between greatswords and shorter blades such as straight swords or curved blades in case speed was necessary, sacrificing power for agility.

His destination was set clearly in his mind, and Robert outfitted himself in a pair of casual clothing, akin to the type commoners wore within the civilized towns or villages of old. Exiting his tent after stretching, Robert narrowed his eyes and nodded to the glorious sun harbored within it's nest of silvery, milky clouds and the light sapphire manifolds of the sky by. Robert felt jubilant and anxious, and after cooking his breakfast in the safety of the familiar shrine, the young man packed his gear and went through his inventory interface for a few minutes, storing unwanted objects in his main base located at the shrine. Robert prayed that the weather would remain pleasant, he enjoyed the cool breeze and glow of the sky more than the gloomy weather this country normally went through.

Robert began his journey by implementing the teleportation power of the Firelink Shrine bonfire. Magical flames and golden wisps of mystic energy circled the man as he knelt before the bonfire. Within a gorgeous moment of illumination and energy, Robert was gone.

"Hello? Stranger? ...Is that you? I remember...it was so very meaningful when we conversed." The Fair Lady weakly spoke, her fragile voice both broken and innocently angelic. It was this voice which had captured Robert's heart when he had first met the sister of the Chaos Witch he had slew. Racked with grief for a brief time period, Robert had come to his senses and felt empathy for The Fair Lady. The young man had been visiting this half-woman every few days, familiarizing himself to the girl who had in turn, slowly realized that her curious visitor was not in fact her beloved sister. _What ever could had happened to Quelaag?_ The Fair Lady thought to herself. She remained silent however, refusing to accept that this friendly stranger was now a substitute for her lovely sister.

Robert possessed flaws of all kinds, some which arose at the worst times to affect the scenario this hero would compel himself into. One was his thirst for violence, which had lead to the demise of The Fair Lady's worshiper and servant: Eingyi. Robert had realized that he could not continue his senseless acts of belligerence any longer after realizing that the disturbing Egg-Carrier was actually one of the few friends the tragic beauty known as the Fair Lady had left. With time, Robert bonded with this woman who was trapped in her dying body, surrounding by eggs void of life. Robert had come across a peculiar ring in his travels, one which allowed him to speak in the same words as the Fair Lady. After gaining the trust of her former pyromancer servant, Robert had foolishly slew the man and then abstained from visiting his newfound interest. Taking Eingyi's duty as The Fair Lady's loyal servant, Robert began to heavily invest himself with this half-woman over time.

The Fair Lady, although sick and weak, was still very appealing. Her silver white hair appeared dull before Robert began to groom it, granting it a lively shine and silky texture s he cleansed The Fair Lady's long hair. This act had taken quite some time to build-up, as Robert had to communicate with the half-woman and slowly allow her to accept his touch. He began to become more intimate with the Fair Lady in time. Massaging her back and shoulders was something which the half-woman greatly enjoyed. Her ill, pale ivory skin also began to flush with a very faint hue of color from time to time, and Robert enjoyed his time caressing and massaging his newfound fascination. Due to her blind nature, The Fair Lady could not see Robert, however she could feel him for herself. Stripping his clothing, the young man rested against the woman's torso, ignoring her spider body and limbs as he relaxed. The Fair Lady's midnight black nails were sharp, however her slender fingers were delicate and soft. Carefully, the Fair Lady began to cherish her strange visitor's strong build and fragrance, holding herself back from embracing Robert for his kind, voluntary service. When Robert first informed her that he was going to wash her, in his alluring and youthful voice, the Fair Lady was initially startled. However, she trusted Robert, and the orgasmic cascades of hot water and a good scrubbing seemed to revitalize the woman. The Fair Lady began to grow brighter in personality, smiling and feeling her heart flutter as Robert poured weeks of his time into caring for his beloved. His feelings had developed quite strongly, and one could say the same for the kind soul known as The Fair Lady.

When Robert read, sang, or spoke, or even touched her, The Fair Lady overcame her suspicions and allowed herself to melt into Robert's acts of care. Communication was mostly troublesome, yet Robert refused to allow his love to suffer the silence any longer than she had for all this time. An idea came to the hero's mind one day as he washed The Fair Lady's skin, careful not to approach her sensitive areas with a rough, alarming touch. The Fair Lady's scent was sweet and delightful after all the times Robert washed her, scenting her with flowers and the like. The young man offered items and objects to the sick woman, who would experience their shapes, tastes, smells, heat, and luster for herself. The Fair Lady's duty as the firekeeper forced her to stay trapped in this her domain of eggs and webbing, and due to this responsibility The Fair Lady could not wander and experience nature or life for herself. It was considerate and thoughtful when Robert brought her items, however she began to worry when she sensed Robert focus more on the arts of magic and texts of knowledge for a straight period. With Robert's intense research and experimentation, came sacrificed time with his dear. Robert was pained, however he knew that he was going to these extreme lengths all for his love, all to cure her!

The idea arrived when Robert noticed that his mind deviated away from the weight of blades or the sturdiness of armor and equipment, and to the abilities of miracles and spells. Consulting various clerics and sorcerers he had met, Robert observed the various effects of magic and faith, and soon began to test out what he hoped to be revolutionary advances in the arts of cleansing away harmful matter from the body, as well as the soul. Due to his rapidly developing intellect and sharp mind, Robert fought for success over a long time, pushing his mind and body to it's limit as he cooperated with arcane aficionados, abandoning his quest for the time. Robert felt blessed to be able to work with compatriots who he had saved, some more than once, from becoming Hallowed. People such as Big Ht Logan and his apprentice, or the Knights and merchants Robert had socialized with, all contributed to his unprecedented quest in some form or the other. Unfortunately they could not handle assisting Robert till the end, and regrettably left the young man for their personal objectives and tasks. Concluding his research, Robert prepared himself to deliver a saving grace to his beloved.

Stepping away from the bonfire and approaching the Fair Lady, Robert equipped his Old Witch's wing and went down to one knee.

"Hello? Stranger? ...Is that you? I remember...it was so very meaningful when we conversed." The Fair Lady slowly questioned and announced, keeping her hands firmly together in prayer. Robert smiled and ascended to his feet, which were clad in worn leather boots.

"Aye, it's me, my dear. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner in the past. You see, I bring a gift for you." he cheerfully, excitedly announced.

This both inspired warm feelings, curiosity, and a tad bit of anger within The Fair Lady's weak heart. Slowly, the woman's upper body rose up, and one hand came to her hip while the other went to her forehead. The Fair Lady seemed to choke as she giggled in response to Robert's words.

"Oh, that's fine... I understand that not everyone... can spare the time to... come visit."

The Fair Lady's heart-wrenching words drove Robert to his brink. He snorted out a tearful laugh, and then quickly went forwards and embraced his love. The soft fabrics of his short-sleeved shirt rubbed against her soft skin, and the scraggle on his face's lower half tickled The Fair Lady's thin neck. Surprised, The Fair Lady stiffened, and then fell forwards and hugged Robert back, resting her head on his shoulder and tightly embracing the young man.

"What would this... gift be, my dear stranger?" The Fair Lady gently spoke, feeling incredibly grateful. Robert moved his fingers on The Fair Lady's scalp and combed a few through her hair.

"Something astounding."

In truth, the concoction Robert had created was used to test both living and dead creature, from the lowest massive rat to the Taurus Demons which inhabited the lava-filled badlands located near the tunnel complex of Quelaag's domain.

Robert backed away and produced his creation: a bright, glowing ball of emerald, violet, black, and golden magic surrounded by an aura of topaz colored light. This magical item floated above his palm, and radiated a heat which The Fair Lady felt on her face, and an amber light which she could faintly see burning through her black vision. Robert did not know what exactly to name this item, which he had replicated a dozen or so times in the past to use for experimentation. It's effects were exactly as he had intended them to be, to completely restore the complete and premium health of it's user, defying years of illness or decay, as well as the corruption of harmful and malevolent forces which existed within and out of nature.

"Hold out your hands, together. Like when I offered you that woven flower headband, remember?" Robert softly ordered, standing proudly and confidently. The Fair Lady felt her heart flutter as her mind raced with the memory of the first few encounters she had with Robert after he became devoted to her happiness. Doing as he said, The Fair Lady patiently waited for what would come next.

"I'm going to set this onto your palms. In one single motion, swallow it. Your body may go through some changes, however the end result is spectacular." Robert spoke.

Trusting in her dear, The Fair Lady suppressed a cough and raised her brow when Robert moved his magical miracle to her hands. Her fingertips tingled, her palms began to sweat, and The Fair Lady was becoming worried. The light was so intense, the heat was becoming alarmingly stronger.

"It's already working! Oh...hurry now. Swallow!" Robert excitedly spat out. The Fair Lady whimpered, and then brought the miracle to her lips and took the entire thing into her mouth. Robert hissed in accomplishment, and he moved The Fair Lady's hands away from her mouth to lock his own lips to hers. The Fair Lady swallowed the item and then exhaled in pure surprise and joy, overjoyed and excited as she felt Robert's facial scraggle scrape against her skin as her lips caressed his own smooth pair. The two moaned in affection, and The Fair Lady felt her chest ripple. She clenched her slim abdomen, a rosy blush creeping up to the skin of her breasts and belly, and cooperated with Robert's tongue as it wormed it's way onto her own.

Trembling, The Fair Lady felt her body engulfed in a cleansing aura. She grabbed Robert's head and fiercely gripped it, incoherently whining as her body began to change. Robert was there for his love, holding her tightly and whispering a steady stream of compassionate words, ignoring how his scalp began to pain from the sharp nails his love possessed. He desired for her happiness, and soon all would be over. In a bright flash, The Fair Lady shrieked and collapsed onto Robert, panting onto him as Robert's magical item completed it's task. The Blight pus which had infected the Fair Lady seemed to have had been completely consumed by the cleansing aura which had bathed the Fair Lady's insides and exterior. The change was obvious, as The Fair Lady's breathing did not sound weak or scratchy. A light pink hue had been sprinkled onto The Fair Lady's albino pale skin, giving it life. Her light pink lips were slick with saliva and the touch of Robert's mouth. Setting her hands down onto her spider body, The Fair Lady's eyes opened only to reveal her pupil-less eyeballs. Blinking a few times, The Fair Lady expressed great effort as she began to move her lower spider body. Tearing away the webbing, The Fair Lady pulled Robert onto her chest and had the man place his legs above her lower maw, which was brimming with sharp teeth. Toppling over eggs and ripping apart webbing, The Fair Lady proudly stood in her cramped tunnel and began to fidget around her spider limbs. Robert was overjoyed, adoring his healthy woman whom he had fed humanity and his love over all this time.

With a youthful and energetic voice filled with awe The Fair Lady spoke,

"Oh! Oh my! This is...what has happened? This is amazing! My body feels...extraordinary!"

Robert ignored the very gruesome spider body his love's upper body was attached to, and placed himself at his love's side. Holding her, Robert gazed with lovestruck eyes upon the half-woman.

"My eyesight is...returning! Slowly now, it returns to me..." The Fair Lady excitedly sputtered out, rapidly blinking and trying to squeeze her entire figure into the tunnel. The Fair Lady kept herself near the bonfire, as if she was suspicious of the realm beyond the flames. The Fair Lady looked around to her eggs, to the webbed tunnel which she had considered her home for years. Shocked and heartbroken, The Fair Lady composed herself and refused to shed a tear. She turned away to Robert, who eyes her with an empathetic look. The Fair Lady remained still, however she batted her eyelashes and smiled to the young man.

"I still cannot believe it worked." Robert admitted, sounding self-satisfied and relieved. He exhaled and moved his mouth to the Fair Lady's ear. In turn, she turned her torso to face her own love, clutching his clothing and trying not to weep. Breathing his warm air onto her earlobe, Robert pecked at her neck and then passionately whispered,

"I...love you, I don't know if you haven't noticed yet."

Dizzy from her own affection towards Robert, The Fair Lady moved his face to her own by gently guiding his chin to face her mouth. Slowly, The Fair Lady's irises returned to her. Minty green and full of energy, The Fair Lady's eyes lovingly looked into Robert's own dark-gray pair, and the two slowly leaned in for a kiss. Fully welcoming each other, Robert became wild with passion and touched his love in regions he took care not to intrude upon. His fingers cupped and softly squeezed The Fair Lady's plump cleavage, causing her pale pink nipples to harden and swell. Caressing his love, Robert passionately tried to match The Fair Lady's method of kissing. Although simple, The Fair Lady preferred not to become too intense as she locked lips with Robert. Soon, she began to relax and allow Robert to suck and nibble on her lips.

"Mhhmm. R-Ro-robert! Ah." The Fair Lady quietly gasped, shutting her eyes and falling into the pleasure that Robert brought forward as he teased her breasts.

"These are amazing. Great shape. So fleshy and soft, with a sexy weight and warmth to each one. These lewd things bounce too." Robert absentmindedly spoke, enjoying himself. His heartbeat was strong, strong enough that The Fair Lady could feel it.

"I love you Robert. You've done so much for me." The Fair Lady cried as salty tears began to trickle down her gorgeous face. Robert instantly felt heartbroken, thinking back to when he brutally hacked away at Quelaag during his encounter with the Chaos Witch. His reward from that battle was bountiful, as victories should bear, however he had still taken away his love's only family permanently.

"Robert. Stop. Robert... please." The Fair Lady suddenly announced. Immediately, Robert stopped his sexual advances. Gently, The Fair Lady rested down near the bonfire and allowed Robert to lower himself to the ground. Curling her body up, The Fair Lady brushed away a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled at Robert.

"Vision good milove? Anything feel strange inside? Outside too?" Robert snickered, eyes glued to The Fair Lady's erect nipples and swelling breasts.

"All is well, Robert. I...I cannot thank you enough for this miraculous remedy you provided me." The Fair Lady responded, entrancing Robert with her bright green eyes. The man had not expected her irises to be so vibrant and lovely.

"Truthfully, the flames seem to be bothering me. Perhaps it is that I have only seen the pitch black for such a long time?"

"Should I quell them?" Robert asked, rising up like an obedient animal. The Fair Lady smiled and waved him off.

"You've done so much for me...now I shall do something for you."

After a brief bit of communication and coy playing, Robert bit his knuckles and tried not to shout in victory as The Fair Lady politely questioned,

"Like this?"

Her spider limbs were pulled up to her lower body, and her gaping maw was left resting on the ground. Leaning forwards, The Fair Lady appeared sexy and innocent as she pushed her breasts together. Robert had stripped off his shirt to reveal his muscular build to his love, who seemed pleasantly impressed. Slowly, Robert tugged down his trousers and left them at his ankles, revealing his erection to his love. His penis was rigid, straight, and long. The girth of the cock was above average, and it seemed capable of great power and endurance. From under the olive skin of Robert's cock were veins bulging with blood, pulsing to the beat of the young man's heart. His sizable scrotum had wisps of dark brown hair on it, and hung low. On his pelvis was a short thatch of pubic hair, slightly rough to the touch. Robert hadn't bathed in some time, and his sweaty cock possessed a musky, strong odor which attracted The Fair Lady's attention. Her nostrils breathed in his penis' scent, and the rod of hot meat seemed scary yet also incredible to the half-woman.

"I'm going to place this in between your tits. I want you to massage my cock with that great pair, alright?" Robert lustily spoke, his voice low and anxious. The Fair Lady smirked, her eyes transfixed onto Robert's shaft and exposed head, awestruck by the glistening shine of Robert's smelly precum upon his pink-purple glans.

Robert held his love be her shoulders and groaned in a husky tone as he slid his cock into it's destination. Being dry, the shaft simply clung onto the skin of the Fair Lady's breasts as she hugged Robert's cock tenderly with her cleavage, rubbing her nipples together to stimulate them and provide a faintly erotic feeling deep inside of her core. The cock's foreskin had retreated below his crown to reveal a light-pink ring of sensitive skin.

"Get it wet and slippery." Robert ordered, his voice low and anxious. The Fair Lady slobbered and drooled onto his cock, lubricating it with her breasts as Robert instructed her. She began to spit onto his cock, appealing to her love as thin strands of saliva connected his cock to her mouth. Careful with her nails, The Fair Lady moved her chest onto Robert's cock. He softly grunted in happiness, expressing cheer as his hips slowly moved along with The Fair Lady's tempo.

"Enjoying it? Huh? Are you liking this?" The Fair Lady spoke through clenched teeth, getting into the erotic foreplay. Rubbing onto his shaft with her bouncy and warm mounds, The Fair Lady masturbated Robert's hard cock with vigor, sliding his cock between her breasts and forcing Robert to groan or hiss encouragement.

"W-wait waitwait!" Robert announced, stepping backwards. His cock slipped out of The Fair Lady's breasts with a plopping sound. The rod of meat was slick from saliva, and had left The Fair Lady's bosom warm from the friction and sticky from the fluids.

"Anything more?" The Fair Lady asked, the tips of her ears were rosy and she seemed to be embarrassed.

"Yes! ...Use your mouth."

The Fair Lady's warm lips descended onto Robert's cock, making the man flex his buttocks and abdomen. Taking his inflamed crown into her mouth and slurping on the salty flesh of his penis, The Fair Lady ignored the stench and taste and held onto Robert's muscular bottom, careful not to pierce his butt with her nails. Shutting one eye and narrowing the other, The Fair Lady engulfed half of Robert's cock into her hot mouth, sliding her tongue across it's soft surface and tasting the salty flavor of his swollen meat. Sucking hard, The Fair Lady moved her mouth up to the ridge of the crown, and blew out her warm breath to cool the fluids coating the glans and shaft. The rough texture of his veins were caressed by her tongue as she struggled not to gag. Robert hissed and grunted, bucking his pelvis into The Fair Lady's mouth as he held her shoulders.

Emitting gagging noises and salivating over his cock, The Fair Lady's eyes watered as she began to bob her mouth up and down the member. Wet noises escaped her mouth as she began to take his cock into her throat, slurping on Robert's erect member with love and effort, washing his penis with fantastic sensations as her tongue coiled onto his penis or when it jabbed into her inner cheek.

"For your first time, this is amazing! Much better than your tits." Robert remarked, grinning. The Fair Lady giggled, however she then choked as Robert became a tad bit more dominant.

The young man forced his lover to take more of his cock into her mouth, flexing and bending his meat in the process. Eventually his pelvis was slapping onto her chin and nose, and her lips were curled so that she could keep Robert's cock firmly rooted within her mouth as she swirled her tongue around his meat. Squeezing his thighs and ass, The Fair Lady's cheeks inflated with her breath when she exhaled, and her mouth felt sticky and slippery. Robert moaned loudly, and began to quickly smack his pelvis against The Fair Lady's face, his loose testicles slapped against her chin and neck as he moved back and forth, guiding his lover's face onto his cock with a forceful hand and plunging into her innocent mouth. The Fair Lady, in response, furiously sucked on his cock head every time it passed onto her lips while Robert ground his pelvis against her mouth. Grunting, Robert finally huffed out a breath and moaned, relaxing his body while clenching his ass and abdomen. The Fair Lady's mouth was filled with hot sperm, which spewed and spurted out of the penis' slit like a geyser. Robert's ejaculate blew out into the woman's throat and trickled down her lower lip as she exhaled and salivated, one watery eye shut while the other equally as watery eye was narrowed. Piling up into a thick load on her tongue and sliding down the half-woman's esophagus, Robert's cum quickly glazed The Fair Lady's gums and washed over her teeth as his cock slathered sperm onto her tongue. The viscous load was sticky and tough to handle for the woman, who struggled to handle the salty and gooey liquid overflowing within her mouth, her face slightly red from the absence or lack of air.

Robert pulled his cock out and panted, holding his sweaty forehead and masturbating his slick penis to squeeze out the last few spittles of milky, warm ejaculate. His balls had shrunk and tightened when he came, and were only now returning to their loose state. Coughing and spitting out remaining sperm, The Fair Lady wiped her mouth and eyes with her wrists and forearms, smiling at Robert as she combed her nails through her long hair. Sniffling and drooling out sperm from the sides of her mouth, The Fair Lady's nasally voice spoke,

"Did that please you milove?"

She lightly coughed, expressing some form of pain as she delicately held her throat and chin.

Robert jumped onto his lover and furiously kissed her forehead, feeling awful yet also victorious about abusing her innocent mouth, enjoying the oral performance all to himself. The man began to kiss his lover after locking eyes with the half-woman for a moment. Robert didn't mind tasting his own bitter cum mixed in with his love's saliva, it only made the situation more erotic. The man's cock went rigid once more, curving as the passion of the moment provided more than enough vigor to stiffen the meaty pole. Robert nestled himself onto his lover's arachnid back, holding her from behind as his cock began to go limp. Robert ignored the exposed, blood-red tissue of his love's waist and the fearsome spider body beneath, caressing The Fair Lady's shoulders and flat belly.

"I know you have other things to do...and sometimes cannot always return...but-" The Fair Lady began in a hushed, tone.

"My dear, I'll stay with you until forever if that's what you wish. I love you so much." Robert interjected, embracing The Fair Lady. With a relieved smile, The Fair Lady sniffled and turned to her lover, cupping his cheek within her palm. Once more the two kissed, entwining their upper bodies against each other. Soon they broke apart, hearts fluttering and lips quivering, a passionate sparkle in their eyes.

"Thank you...for everything." the two smiled, pleasantly startled at their synonymous announcement.


End file.
